


Wings

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: teaching how to fly.
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Kudos: 2





	Wings

Lovely wings fluttering high,  
moving smoothly through the sky.

Dives and swoops moving fast,   
wonder and beauty seen at last. 

New wings follow behind close,  
not as graceful, nice at most.

But even so new wings learns,  
teaching and celebration, taking turns. 

New and old wings flying up,  
beauty shown in every jump.


End file.
